Will you marry me?
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Tobio and Shouyou have been dating for more than 2 years and it was their 3rd anniversary soon and Tobio wanted to surprise Shouyou. Tobio sat in their livingroom, laptop on his lap, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he talked to Daichi.


**Marry me?**

Tobio and Shouyou have been dating for more than 2 years and it was their 3rd anniversary soon and Tobio wanted to surprise Shouyou. Tobio sat in their livingroom, laptop on his lap, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he talked to Daichi.

"You know Shouyou would love everything, as long as it comes from you, Kageyama" Daichi was right, Shouyou never once complained even if Tobio forgot something important and gave him a present a day or so later.

"There has been something on my mind that I have wanted to do for awhile now, but I have no idea ho-" Daichi interupted him, chuckling

"You want to propose to him?" Tobio's eyes widenen, was he that obvious to his senpai? Tobio cleared his throat

"Yes, actually, I'm looking at rings right now, I know his size but I have no idea which one he likes" Tobio heard some muffled words before hearing another voice.

"Ah you're hopeless, Kageyama! Didn't Daichi just said that Hinata would love everything, as long as it comes from you? I doubt he will care what the ring looks like" It was Suga, he sounded irritated but excited "even if you were to propose to him in your bedroom he would love it and say yes!"

Tobio clicked on a picture of a ring, pulling the phone from his ear.

"I think I found the perfect ring" He he mumbled before hanging up before his senpai could say more and threw the phone on the couch. Printing the picture out making sure the close the website.

As he looked on his watch he saw he still had 3 hours before Shouyou would come home.

Parking his car, he stepped out and made his way towards the store, stopping as his phone rang. He smiled widely as he saw it was his boyfriend.

"Tobio~ Please come get me, these kids are killing me" Shouyou half complained, barely containing a giggle as Tobio heard some children yelling and whining that they were good.

"Shou, you shouldn't use bad words around children" Tobio couldn't help but laugh "Are you on your break?" he heard Shouyou hum "How about I pick you up when you're done?"

"Are you sure? Don't you have alot of work to do still?" Shouyou bit his lip as he ushered the kids into the classroom.

"I have almost finished it, there's just one more section I need to do and then I can send everything to my boss, but I will do that tomorrow morning" Tobio walked into the store, giving the picture to the woman "I'm out doing some shopping, I will pick you up at 6, alright?"

"I'll be waiting for you" Shouyou smiled happily as he hung up, jumping a little as his friend Tadashi slapped him on the back.

"The children have been waiting for you for 10 minutes already, Shouyou" Tadashi grinned knowingly, Shouyou's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He rushed into the classroom, trying to calm the children down.

"Yes, this one please" Tobio looked at the ring, the size was perfect, the stone was perfect. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up.

Tobio sat in the livingroom when he heard banging against the frontdoor.

"What the? Yeah yeah! Hold on, I'm coming!" he opened the door, glaring at whoever was making so much noise.

"You shouldn't just hang up on me, Kageyama. You never learn~" Tobio sighed as he let Suga in

"I don't have much time, Suga-san. I'm about to leave to pick Shouyou up from his work" Tobio crossed his arms as he stared at his senpai.

"You bought the ring yet? I mean I assume you did, cause you just hung up on me without saying anything" Tobio wanted to strangle, he pushed Suga back out of the door as he grabbed his car keys.

"You can see it once it's on Shouyou's finger. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up my boyfriend" He locked the frontdoor and got into his car, leaving a complaining and sulking Suga by the gate.

Shouyou crouched down next to a little boy who was waiting for his father to pick him up.

"Your daddy will be here soon, Kenta. Don't worry ok?" He ruffled the boys hair who gripping onto Shouyou's apron. Shouyou smiled sadly, this boy was always the last one to be picked up.

"Shouyou!" Tobio walked up to him "Ah, his father is late again?" Shouyou nodded

"You want to play on the swings while waitin for your father? Kenta?" Shouyou looked at the boy who hid behind him "I told you Tobio wouldn't do anything. He may be tall but he's really really nice"

Tadashi ran up to them "Shouyou, you can go home, his father called just now saying he would be a little late. I will wait here with Kenta" Shouyou frowned, looking down at the small boy.

"Are you ok with that, Kenta?" As the boy nodded, Shouyou took his apron of, giving it to Tadashi who gave him his bag "Be a good boy and don't run from Tadashi"

Tobio watched as the boy smiled brightly at Shouyou. It would be nice if they could have children, Tobio shook his head, he would have to manage to do this first...

"Are you ready, Shou?" Tobio held out his hand, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend as they made their way to their car.

"Thank you for picking me up, I really didn't feel like taking the bus today" Shouyou kissed Tobio's cheek, making Tobio smile

"If I'm not too busy, I could bring you and then when you're done I can pick you up. When I send the documents I finished I should be free for the next week" Tobio looked at Shouyou grinning.

Shouyou nudged Tobio when they stopped at a red light.

"We've almost been together for 3 years, just a few more days" Shouyou looked at his boyfriend, smiling softly. He blushed as Tobio lifted his hand and kiss the back of it

"The best 3 years of my life. Do you want to celebrate it?" Tobio squeezed his hand gently, his eyes back on the road as they drove home.

"Just the two of us would be nice. Maybe we could go out for diner?" Shouyou looked out of the window, playing with Tobio's fingers

"Diner sounds nice, after that we could watch any movie that you want" Tobio laughed softly as Shouyou looked at him with big eyes.

"Narnia" Shouyou whispered "All 3 movies! You promised, so we will watch all of them!" Shouyou grinned happily.

Tobio parked the car in their driveway, unbuckling his seatbelt, pulling Shouyou towards him, kissing his short boyfriend softly.

"You're too adorable sometimes" He looked into Shouyou's eyes "Ok, all the time"

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join?" Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio's waist. Smirking Tobio pried Shouyou's hands away from his pants.

"Last time I joined you we ended up doing it two times, three more times in bed and then you complained the next morning on how hungry you were" Tobio kissed Shouyou's forehead "Go take a shower while I prepare diner, ok?"

Shouyou pouted, shuffling his way up the stairs. Tobio just shook his head laughing at his cute boyfriend.

Tobio made sure to hide the ring in his work office, knowing Shouyou would never come into that room.

A few days later and it was their anniversary date. Tobio layed wide awake that morning, next to him Shouyou was still sleeping peacefully. They did end up doing it more than 2 times last night, Tobio smirked, he could never resist his boyfriend.

"Shouyou, baby" he kissed the red heads shoulder "You need to wake up" Shouyou curled up further, mumbling. Biting Shouyou's shoulder gently "Oh? So you don't want to go to the park and get ice cream? I thought you said that would be the first thing we should do on our anniversary"

Shouyou sat up straight at those words, dried up drool on his chin and his hair even messier than normal, if that were even possible.

"Our anniversary...OUR ANNIVERSARY!" He climbed out of bed, ignoring the pain in his lower back "Ah! I forgot" waddling towards Tobio he pecked him on the lips "Happy anniversary, honey" Shouyou smiled brightly before making his way to the bathroom.

Tobio smiled but couldn't help but feel nervous, today was the day that he would propose, he slowly got out of bed. Walking into the bathroom he joined his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Shouyou and lazily kissing his neck making Shouyou giggle.

"You want me to wash you?" Shouyou roamed his hands over Tobio's chest.

"Don't even think about it, Shou" He tapped Shouyou's nose playfully "I still want you to be able to walk today" Shouyou laughed as he grabbed the soap and started washing his boyfriend.

After taking their shower and having their breakfast they were ready to head out.

"I think I left my wallet in my office, I'll be right back" Tobio rushed to his work room, grabbing the box with the ring putting it in his pocket.

"We should walk today, Tobio. It looks so nice outside" Shouyou looked up at the sky, smiling.

"They did predict rain for later today, so lets not make it too late ok?" Tobio locked the door "Wait a minute...is that my shirt?" Tobio raised an eyebrow, grinning making Shouyou pout

"I like this one, it smells like you and it's comfortable" He stuck his tongue out, grabbing Tobio's hand as they walked into the direction of the park.

"You steal all my clothes, what am I supposed to wear?" Tobio loved teasing his boyfriend, the way Shouyou would mumble and the blush that would rise on his cheeks was just too adorable.

"You have enough, besides, on our free days we spend most of the time naked" Shouyou pouted, his cheeks getting red.

Tobio couldn't deny that, Shouyou may seem innocent but the boy was a beast in bed. He would also pout till he got what he wanted. Tobio sometimes thought he was the devil, but maybe he just spoiled his smaller boyfriend too much.

"Tobio? Are you listening to me? The icecream car isn't here today. That lady over there just told me that the old man died a few days ago" Shouyou looked at the place where the car used to stand.

"Oh...well, we can get icecream somewhere else? Or do you want to have something else?" Tobio looked at him, Shouyou puffed his cheeks.

"Lets just walk around, it's been awhile since we've been to this park" Shouyou looked at him his eyes sparkling "Do you remember?" Tobio nodded, smiling.

This was the same park where he met Shouyou, asked him to be his boyfriend and tonight, Tobio was planning to ask him to marry him, right here.

"I'm in the mood for pork buns" Tobio looked at Shouyou, grinning, laughing as Shouyou nodded, pulling him to their favourite shop.

Hours later and they were back on their way home after having a nice diner. Walking through the park back Tobio started to get nervous. He kind of forgot about it when they had diner, the look on Shouyou's face when the food arrived was just adorable.

Shouyou stumbled back as he was tugged back by Tobio, as he turned around to ask he saw Tobio kneeling down.

"Shouyou...we have known eachother for 5 years, today marks our 3rd annniversary and I'm so glad that I asked you to be my boyfriend. You've made my life so much better and every single day spend with you makes me so happy that I wake up with a smile on my face" Tobio gently squeezed Shouyou's hand, who looked at him with wide eyes, shaking slightly.

"T-Tobio..." Tobio shook his head as he continued

"You complete me" He took out the box, opening the box to reveal the ring, Shouyou gasped covering his mouth with both hands "Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?"

Shouyou squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his face.

"Of-ofcourse I'll marry you!" Shouyou held out his hand as Tobio slid the ring around his finger. Shouyou crashed his lips against Tobio's.

Tobio pulled away slighty, wiping the tears from Shouyou's face, who was just giggling happy as he sobbed. Tobio kissed him one last time.

"Lets go home, babe" Tobio picked Shouyou up bridal style, heading towards their house, their home.

They both would never believe it if they were told that they would meet someone they would love unconditionally.

They were ready to spend the rest of their lives together and no one would take their happiness away from them.


End file.
